Don't Forget the Mistletoe
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends, have been for years, but with the holidays coming around and a few mischievous friends planning a holiday surprise, will their friendship become something more? oneshot R&R!


Don't Forget the Mistletoe!---Oneshot

"Merry Christmas!"

Kagome smiled as she walked down the street, a wrapped package cradled in one hand as she adjusted her 'gnome' hat. Gnome, because she refused to believe Santa's helpers were elves. She turned the street corner and abruptly ran into Sango.

"Sango-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Sango grinned, "Christmas shopping. What else?" she countered automatically. Kagome laughed, "Gomen, I just haven't seen you without Miroku for a while." She explained hastily.

Sango cocked her head, "The same could be said for you and Inuyasha." She shifted her bags, "If I didn't know you two so well, I'd say you guys were a couple the way you two act."

Kagome turned a faint red, "Sango-chan! Inuyasha and I are best friends, nothing more." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "So what are you doing for Christmas?" she changed the subject.

Sango sighed, "Both Miroku's and my families are coming for Christmas. I have to cook. I can't cook. You know I can't cook. Cooking is not my strong suit. Agh! What am I going to do! Thirty people! Thirty people who expect me to cook! Ahhhh!"

"Sango! You're babbling!" interrupted Kagome sternly. She ran a hand through her hair, "Look, how 'bout I give you specific directions on what to do with everything. Besides, I'm sure the females in the family won't mind helping out."

Sango rolled her eyes but hugged her friend all the same, "Thank you, Kagome! You're a lifesaver!" She froze as a thought occurred to her, "What are you doing for Christmas? Aren't you preparing to go home for Christmas?"

Kagome grimaced, "No. I have not intention of returning to a house where _he_ resides. No, I'm staying home alone." Sango shook her head, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Sooner or later you're going to have to go home and see him."

"I prefer later, thank you."

Sango sighed and smiled, "You keep thinking that." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend, "I will!" She glanced at her watch, "Oh no! I'm going to be late! See ya later, Sango!" she ran off, presumably toward her home. Sango shuffled around in her pockets for her cell phone. Turning it on, she dialed, "Miroku? It's Sango. You getting the stuff? Good. Just make sure Inuyasha doesn't see you. Oh and one more thing, Don't you dare forget the mistletoe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha scowled at the gifts in the window. He had the perfect gifts for his family; his mother was getting a diamond bracelet. Sesshoumaru was getting a tie. Inuyasha felt no need to go all out seeing as his brother would just throw it out. His father…well, he'd had a horrible time, looking for a good gift until Kagome had suggested a book on ancient weapons of Japan. He'd wanted one for himself but they'd only had one in stock. With his family finished, he only had one person left on his list, Kagome. He'd thought about jewelry but Kagome wasn't interested in that kind of thing. Wait a minute, hadn't Kagome said something about a new book coming out that she interested in? Something called "Dragon Eyes", or something. He'd have to go by the bookstore on his way home to pick it up. Content with his decision he made his may to his car pausing as he caught sight of a familiar figure in a store window. She was smiling brilliantly at the cashier as the woman handed her a bag with a wrapped package inside. Kagome. He'd have recognized her anywhere. He glanced up and saw it was a bookstore. Kagome's favorite, "The Bookshelf".

"Inu-kun!" He looked down and caught sight of Kagome right in front of him, "Hey Kags. How are you? What's in the bag?"

Kagome laughed, "Now, now Inu-kun. You know I never reveal my gifts, even to the people not receiving them.

He laughed and pouted slightly, "You make me feel so sad."

Kagome chuckled, "No guilt tripping me, Inuyasha. You'll get your present on Christmas Eve. Not a moment before!" She glanced at her watch, "Ah! Gomen, gomen, I have to go. Web casting from home with my mom, See ya later, 'kay?" She sped off before he could answer.

"It seems you two are getting along very well." Commented a voice absently. Miroku stood there, arms crossed over his chest; an all-knowing smile playing on is lips.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Miroku, why do you always make everything sound sexual?" he asked absently as he unlocked his car.

"I don't. You're the one thinking I am."

"Oh yeah? What about you and Sango? Aren't you two 'getting along very well' too?"

Miroku chuckled, "Touché." He stepped down next to his friend as Inuyasha continued, "What are you doing without Sango anyway? I thought you two were going to be joined at the hip when you popped the question."

"At least I'm not denying what I feel." Retorted Miroku casually.

Inuyasha looked up, "What?"

"You and Kagome. How long are you two going to keep pretending to just be friends?"

Inuyasha shrugged," I don't know what you're talking about."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "The way you two look at each other, it's obvious you two should be together."

Inuyasha shrugged and refused to meet his friends gaze, " I don't know what you're talking about." He opened the driver's door. "I have to get going, I'll see you around, ok?" He drove off, effectively leaving Miroku in the dust.

Miroku grinned after him, pulling out his cell phone, "Dark one to Hentai-slayer, Over."

"Call me that again and you're dead.

"Roger. Just calling to confirm. Thoughts planted."

"Good. Did you remember the mistletoe?"

"………."

"MOVE IT!"

"Roger!" He ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sighed as entered her apartment, " Buyo! Sohi! I'm home!" a faint Meow was heard from the kitchen and her dog came running from wherever she had been before to jump on her mistress, "Sohi--! Down girl! Stop it!" She laughed as she pushed her dog off of her, "Jeez, you're too old to be doing that." Her dog only woofed at her and promptly began sniffing her packages for treats. She laughed and snatched them away from her sniffing nose. If dogs could have pouted, Sohi would have, "You get yours on Christmas!" she told her sternly. Sohi slinked off. Kagome sighed and walked over to her laptop, turning it on and logging onto the Web casting/

"Mom! How are you?" she asked as her mother's face appeared on screen. Her mother smiled, "Very good dear. How are you?"

Kagome smiled, "Christmas shopping. I'm sending yours off tonight."

"That's so sweet Kagome, did you get Rano something nice?"

Kagome couldn't help it; she scowled, "Nope. Just you and Souta-kun. You know my policy: friends and family get gifts. Rano doesn't fall into either of those categories." Her mother frowned, "Whether you like it or not, Rano is a part of our family and I would appreciate it if you would treat him as such!" Kagome growled, "It was fine until you went and married him."

"Oh for the love of God, you're bringing that up again? Jesus, one would think he'd tried to kill you or something." Kagome shrugged, "Maybe he did." Her mother's voice was stern, "Don't even joke about that."

"I wasn't."

Kagome Narai Higurashi! You take what you said back right now!" Kagome mumbled something inaudible. Her mother let it go reluctantly, "How are you and Inuyasha getting along, dear? Has he kissed you yet?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We're best friends, nothing more." Her mother chuckled and shook her finger at her daughter, "You just wait, Kagome, you just wait." She told her in that all-knowing voice your parents get when they think they know everything.

Kagome held back a growl with difficulty, "Why does everyone keep telling me that? We'd never fit together we're…too different. It'd never work out."

Her mother's face was solemn, "You'll never know unless you try." Her demeanor was suddenly bright and cheerful again, "So what are you planning for Christmas?" she prodded her daughter.

Kagome shrugged, "Christmas movies…holiday candy, gifts…that's about it." Her mother tsked, "What about dinner? Gathering around the Christmas with family? Speaking of which there's still time—"

"I'm not going home."

"No harm in trying."

"Who are you talking to, Ari?" questioned a faint male voice, "Oh, just Kagome." Replied her mother cheerfully the camera was twisted to show both her mother and stepfather.

"Kagome-chan! How are you?" Kagome didn't answer she turned her computer off with a hard yank at the cord, which wasn't a good thing for the computer but she couldn't stand the man who had stolen her mother's heart and trampled all over her father memories to do so. She growled, clenching her fists and despite herself, her eyes welled with tears, _Dad…_She shook herself hard, "Not now." She whispered, "I have to survive the holidays then I can go see him."

"See who?" questioned a male voice. She whirled around to find Inuyasha looking at her, a puzzled look on his face with a wrapped gift in his hand, "Sorry about not calling out, I was hoping to surprise you." She smiled, "Nah, it's ok. I was just remembering…"

"About your father right?" finished Inuyasha for her.

She nodded, "I can't believe mom married someone else." Just thinking about it made her angry all over again. Inuyasha put down his package, "Wanna watch old videos again?" he suggested, a faint smile gracing his lips. She smiled, he knew exactly what she needed, "I'll make the popcorn if you get the movies."

He grinned, "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome laughed hysterically as the young child swung in vain at a piñata. They both knew what was coming next—the child swung the plastic bat right into the crotch of the man who was causing the piñata to elude it. Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome laughed again.

"Aw man, I think your dad still has the scar." Giggled Kagome teasingly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "How would I know?"

Kagome shrugged, "There are many things you have yet to tell me about your family." She commented absently. She looked up at him, difficult seeing as she was sitting in his lap, "So what brought to my house anyway?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I had to give you your present, right?"

Kagome shrugged again, "Are you still hanging out with your family?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't think so. It'd take too long to deal with them."

"But they're your family!"

"So are you." He pointed out absently.

She turned to him, "Just because we've been friends for what seems like forever doesn't mean you should leave them alone for Christmas." She countered stubbornly.

He blinked at her, "You're not spending Christmas alone. You've never done that before and I have no intention of letting you start."

Kagome shook her head, "It's my decision and I can't allow you to spend it with a friend when you can spend it with your family."

"Friend?" His question was barely whisper, their faces barely inches from one another. He didn't give Kagome a chance to react, he didn't even really think himself, he simply pressed his lips against hers. He expected resistance, a shove, maybe some harsh words. What he got was on the opposite end of the spectrum. She leaned into the kiss automatically, not really realizing what she was doing.

Abruptly, the lights flipped on, "I see we didn't need to get the Mistletoe after all." Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart to find their friends carrying boxes of stuff for a Christmas party.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Question Miroku mischievously, a lecherous grin on his face as the both of them grinned knowingly at the two.

A MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANAKUH, KWANZA OR WHATEVER OTHER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE TO YOU ALL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
